


The Study Buddy

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Lawrence Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, High School, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course I know where the library is.  I used to set fires back by their dumpsters in the good old days.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Study Buddy

“Winchester!”

The way she bellowed his name, similar to a drill sergeant, made Sam snap to attention. It also made him bump his head on the top of his locker. Muttering to himself, Sam rubbed the back of his head. He didn’t want to look in her direction but surely couldn’t pretend he didn’t hear her. People in Cracow probably heard her. Inside voices wasn’t really one of her things.

“Whatever it is,” he finally said. “The answer is no.”

“Aww c'mon, why you gotta do me like that man?” Meg Masters leaned on the closed lockers beside his. She was 14 inches shorter than Meg but never seemed to have to look up at him. 

“Why? The last time I did you a supposed favor I ended up at the police station. My dad damn near had my hide. No way, Meg.”

“It’s not something that’s gonna get you in trouble.” She said. “I promise.”

“Are your fingers crossed behind your back?” Sam went to look.

“No,” she uncrossed them. “I just really need your help.”

“What is it?” Sam went back to his locker. 

He took a few books out of his backpack and replaced them with others. School would be over in a month but these AP classes were kicking his ass. He didn’t even mean to end up on the college track but Sam exceeded expectations on his state tests in middle school. He actually scored the second highest numbers in the state of Kansas. 

He thought his father would be proud but all John Winchester did was pat his son’s shoulder. The results didn’t even make him crack a smile. It had been Dean who helped Sam celebrate, with his first soft-core porn and a six-pack of beer. That meant a lot to the then 13 year old.

“I need to cheat off your geometry final.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sam checked his tone as he stared at her. School was just over so there were plenty of kids roaming the halls. Teachers were as well and he sure didn’t want any of them to hear this conversation.

“It’s a matter of life and death.” She said.

“Seriously Meg, I think you need to learn the proper definition of getting into trouble.”

“Look, if we get caught, which we won't, I’ll say I was cheating and you had nothing to do with it. They’ll believe your big old innocent eyes…they always do.”

“Why don’t you just study?” Sam asked, closing his locker and throwing one strap of his backpack over his shoulder. “Have you ever taken that under consideration?”

“I did once, OK, so ha!” Meg exclaimed. “The shit is bananas; I have no idea what's going on in that class. I even tried to pay attention but after ten minutes the teacher just starts wonk, wonk, wonking like the adults on Peanuts man. If I fail, my dad is gonna beat the shit out of me.”

“I can help you.”

“That’s what I'm talking about.” She grinned from ear to ear as she punched Sam’s arm. “Sam and Meg riding together one more time. You're the best, Winchester. There's a bottle of something and a blowjob in it for you, if you want. Don’t want you to think I wouldn’t at least offer.”

“I'm not talking about helping you cheat, Meg.” Sam shook his head.

“What? Don’t play mind games with me. I swear to God I will kick your ass. You may be taller than me but you’ll go down like a redwood tree; make no mistake about that.”

“Calm down will you. We’ll study together…you have a month to work it out.”

“Study?” Meg raised an eyebrow. She said the word with absolute disgust. “If you cared about me at all you wouldn’t even suggest subjecting me to that kind of torture. I think it’s patently unfair that just because the man found out I was smart that I can't take the regular old classes like the rest of these plebes. I'm being punished for my brilliance. Who does that kind of shit?”

“OK Einstein.” Sam rolled his eyes. “You either study with me or its nothing.”

“Do you want me to give you some time to think about this? I can do that.”

“No, I'm good.”

“Winchester…”

“That’s my only offer, Meg. You don’t have to cheat your way through life; you're really smart. I know you think you have better things to do like drink down at the river and commit petty crimes but summer will be here before you know it. You'll have all the time in the world to lengthen your juvie record.”

“You're just being sweet to me because you love me.” She said.

“You're lingering at a low C right now.” Sam said, speaking as if she hadn’t. “The final is worth 40% of our grade. With my help you could get to a high C, maybe even a low B.”

“How much time would this studying thing take?” Meg groaned internally. 

Damn Sam Winchester and his do the right thing mentality. Too bad most of her conniving friends were also rather dumb. She could get one of them to steal the test answers easy peasy but she had a feeling that some of the teachers had caught on to that kind of behavior. Last year Gabriel was selling the Physical Science final questions; it saved her life. It wasn’t easy to come up with the $50 but she did what she had to. 

He’d taken his operation even lower underground this year. It wasn’t easy to get a sitting with him. The fear and respect she once demanded, even for someone so small and so young, had gone down significantly since being put on the AP track this year. And her father’s expectations had gone up. Not that he needed much of an excuse to kick the hell out of her.

“Three hours out of your week; four tops. We can get together three nights a week at the library and make it work. Do you know where the library is?”

“Of course I know where the library is. I used to set fires back by their dumpsters in the good old days.”

“When were the good old days?” Sam asked.

“Like last year. What's this Good Samaritan deal gonna cost me?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh bullshit, Winchester, nothing is free.”

“I've known you for my entire life. I'm gonna help you out. If you don’t want my help, that’s cool, but…” Sam starting walking away.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Meg grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. “I didn’t say that. All I'm saying is I'm suspicious of free shit. You cannot fault a girl for that.”

“You can fix my bike. I don’t know what's wrong with it but it won't start, and hasn’t for like two weeks.”

“It’s a piece of shit, that’s what's wrong with it. But I can trick it out for you.”

“I don’t need to ride around town like I'm in a Snoop Dogg video.” Sam said. “I just need it to run.”

“It’s all good.” She said. “I know a guy who can get me some good parts on the cheap. Alright, Winchester, you win this time.”

“You're the one who’s going to win.”

“Please spare me the George Bailey routine, mmk? I gotta go.”

“Meet me tomorrow evening at six and we’ll get started.” Sam said.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there.” Meg began to walk down the hall. “I hate you, by the way, always have.”

“The more things change, the more they stay the same Meg.”

***


End file.
